Swords, Games and Mockingjays
by peacekeeper364
Summary: The Seventy-fourth Hunger Games from Cato's P.O.V.


Author's Note: All right, I'm writing about The Hunger Games from Cato's point of view. My first time doing a story from a male P.O.V. Please enjoy and review!

_Swords, Games and Mockingjays_

_Don't Bet On It_

Everyone hates me.

But it wasn't my fault.

They think I killed him, but they're wrong.

They are right about a couple of things, though. I did fight a boy who was about my age last year. I also won. He was beat up pretty badly. He died later in the hospital, but they're wrong about _how_ he died. It was from a heart condition. The cuts and bruises weren't nearly bad enough to kill him. Everyone assumes that he died from his injuries, though. The only people who believe me are my parents and the only reason I wasn't executed for murder is because my father is the Head Peacekeeper.

But I know how to earn back the people's respect, and their admiration. I will volunteer for the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. I will win.

Today is the day of the reaping. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror, examining the dress pants and shirt that my mother gave me, smiling. I look like a true victor. The Capitol might as well just put the crown on my head as soon as I get there and send the rest of the tributes home.

Suddenly, my mother appears beside me. She is the only one who I have explained my plan to. She looks at my reflection over my shoulder and nods approvingly. "You look great," she whispers.

"Thanks," I say.

She walks me to my room and sits on my bed, rubbing the fabric of the sheets between her fingers. "I do wish you would reconsider," she murmurs. "I don't like the idea of my baby in that horrible arena."

"Your _baby_, is seventeen," I say. " And he's been training his whole life for this. I can take care of myself in the arena."

"Cato," says my mother. "Twenty-three children die every year..."

"And one lives to be a hero," I finish. "How amazing would it be if I could be a hero for a change?"

"And how would we keep living if you died?"

I hesitate. I'm not sure how to answer that one. "Malin won the Games," I say finally. "Why won't you let me follow in his footsteps?" Malin is my older brother. He won the Sixty-seventh Hunger Games at age sixteen.

But when I look into my mother's eyes I know the answer. _Because Clarissant _didn't _win._

Clarissant had just turned twelve when she volunteered for the Hunger Games, the youngest volunteer ever. She didn't tell anyone about what she was planning. You could see from the very beginning, though, how confident she was. She didn't know that she was just to small to have a chance. She lasted a long time, but when her alliance broke up she started to go insane. She was killed by one of her former allies just two days later. I was fifteen when I had to watch my little sister die. It really changed me. After that, my mother was the only one who saw my emotions, and even that was rare.

"Come on," I say. "Let's go before we're late."

We make it to the town square just in time. I run to my place with other seventeen-year-olds as the mayor begins his yearly speech about the history of Panem, the Treaty of Treason and a few other boring things that we've all heard a thousand times and want to skip over. Finally, District Two's escort, Pusa Daffodil, steps forward. He is wearing a purple suit, blue lipstick and a green wig. I wonder if he's color blind. After a short speech he, for lack of a better word, dances over to the ladies' glass ball and reaches inside.

At this point, I'm actually considering waiting until next year to volunteer, to please my mother. I'm thinking that there are other ways to earn the respect of District Two. Pusa calls out the name of the lucky girl.

"Clove Fowlfrost!"

I almost fall back. It's as if someone has punched me in the gut. I recognize the name even if I don't recognize the girl. Clove Fowlfrost is an orphan whose brother, Decius, was killed in the Hunger Games two years ago.

Decius killed Clarissant.

I decide right then and there that nobody will stop me from volunteering and nobody will stop me from killing Clove.

After asking for volunteers (nobody steps forward) and then asking for applause (the noise is deafening), Pusa skips over to the ball with the boys' names and draws one out. He returns to his place and reads the name in a high voice.

"Tyrone Healey!"

I feel another punch. All I really know about Tyrone is that he was Clarissant's boyfriend before she died. He came with us to say goodbye to her. He cried so much, gave her a few hundred kisses, said that he loved her a thousand times. The last thing Clarissant did before she left was make Tyrone promise not to follow in her footsteps. She actually forbade him from being in the Hunger Games...

I look at my mother. There are tears in her eyes. She must know by now that I've made up my mind.

I jump forward. "I volunteer!" I cry.

I walk slowly to the stage, my gaze flickering between Tyrone and Clove. Tyrone approaches me before leaving the stage. "Thank you," he whispers.

Pusa asks for my name. I tell him it's Cato Wright.

Clove and I shake hands and I look into her eyes. She looked happy when she stepped on stage, but now she looks uncertain. I can't help wondering if she remembers me or my sister from two years ago.

We are led to the Justice Building to say goodbye to family and friends. A few friends from school come before my family.

Malin and my father step into the room. The visit is short and happy. They smile and congratulate me. Malin says that I'm the perfect man to follow in his footsteps. Just before they leave, my father turns around. "A word of advice," he says. "Don't fall in love. Love has killed hundreds of kids in the Games. No girl's life is worth your safety."

My mother comes soon after. She cries for a long time. "I had to do it," I say. "I'm sorry."

She wipes her eyes and hugs me. "I know," she says. "For Tyrone."

I nod. When the Peacekeepers come for her, there is a lot of crying and hugging. I promise her that I will return.

My last visitor is a little unexpected. Tyrone comes over to me immediately and places something in my hand. "Thanks for helping me keep my promise," he says. He leaves right after with just one last smile.

I look at the small item in my hand. It's a man's ring. A capital letter 'C' is stamped into the middle. I recognize it. It belonged to my grandfather who, before he died, for some strange reason, gave it to Clarissant. She was still wearing it when her body returned to District Two. My family decided it would have more meaning for Tyrone than anyone else. Now, I guess, Tyrone thinks it will have more meaning for me. I think he's right, remembering my sister will give me all the help I need. Tyrone always was smart, it was what Clarissant liked most about him...

A Peacekeeper comes and I follow him to the train station. When we arrive, the first thing I notice is Clove. She has obviously gained confidence since the reaping. Just before we step onto the train, she turns around and shouts, "See you soon, District Two."

_Don't bet on it, _I think as I follow her onto the train.


End file.
